


Superior Being

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#46 - turned on by pregnant girlfriend/fiancé/wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pulchratibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchratibi/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me. Sherlock and Star Trek belong to their respective parties.

She hadn’t realized he was watching her yet. There was something special about watching her as she smoothed the lotion over the expanse of her stomach. He could remember how terrified she had been when she had told him she was expecting his child. But instead of anger, Khan had wrapped her in his arms and drew her close, murmuring a thank you into her hair. The pain and loss he felt over losing his wives and children from before would always be evident, but with Molly, he could begin again.

Khan watched her through the crack in bathroom door from his place on the bed. He had memorized everything about her skin, the way she writhed and screamed beneath him when he brought her to climax, what made her shiver and pull him closer. But watching her body change as the life inside her continued to grow brought a new sort of attraction to her. She was capable of something that he, an augment from the 20th century and once absolute ruler of one-quarter of the world, was not. She could bear life. Arousal washed over him as he stared at her, spotting her small, fleeting smile in the bathroom mirror. He sat against the headboard watching as the door opened further and Molly tugged one of his shirts down over her stomach. “No, don’t,” he murmured.

She frowned. “Don’t what?” she asked, pausing on her way toward the bed. 

“Don’t cover your stomach,” he specified, leaning forward, resting his arms on his crossed legs. 

Molly smiled shyly before rolling up the hem of her shirt. 

Khan breathed deeply as he stared at her. “You’re so beautiful. You’re always beautiful, but somehow you’re even more beautiful carrying the product of our love.” He shifted on the bed as he felt a stirring in the nether-regions. Watching that red flush trail up her neck and to her cheeks was even more distracting and made her even more beautiful. He reached out and she crawled onto the bed and lay against him. 

His hand instantly went to her stomach and traced over it, feeling the strong kick from within. He smiled and pulled her toward him, until she was straddling his hips. He pushed his hips up and felt her satisfied hum go straight to his groin. His hands gently caressed her stomach, tracing over the silver stretch marks on her sides. “Beautiful,” he murmured again before gently raising her up to position himself at her entrance and lowering her onto his throbbing member. 

She was more to him than just his fiancé. She was more than a bearer of life and their love. She was his life.


End file.
